The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventionally, applications, such as databases, file systems, word processors and the like, were delivered to the end users in the form of software. Feedback mechanisms for these products exist typically in the form of problem reports, quality surveys and the like.
With the advent of the web, however, software-like utility is increasingly delivered to users as a service. These so named “software as a service” approaches may include a group of end users, who may wish to use the service offering collaboratively, or who may wish to share their input as a community, making the old problem report or feedback survey cumbersome or unsatisfactory.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling sharing ideas to improve service offerings.